1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for identifying the foodstuff being mixed in a mixing system. The invention further relates to a method of operation of the mixing system based on the foodstuff identified. The invention further relates to a method of operation of the mixing system based on a prediction of increased loading on the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mixing systems are ubiquitous. Though there are a wide variety of such mixers in the market they can be generally classified into two broad categories. The first category includes a lightweight portable variety of mixer often used for small amounts of material, and which are often referred to as hand-held mixers. The second type is a stand mixer, which compared to the hand mixer typically has a larger motor and a fixed mixing bowl and is used for mixing larger quantities and also may be used for kneading bread dough and mixing other heavy foodstuffs efficiently. The stand mixers typically have a mixing device, such as a dough hook to knead the dough, which extends into the bowl and is driven by the motor, which can typically be operated at multiple speeds.
There are many different types of bread dough, each of which has a different recipe. The recipes are formed of multiple steps with each step comprising the addition of one or more ingredients that are then mixed for a predetermined time at a predetermined speed. The user can sometimes get distracted during the mixing of the dough and forget where they are in the recipe. Therefore, it would be beneficial to be able to track the mixing process for the user.
The kneading of dough is one of the most difficult tasks that a mixing system performs because of the high forces required to knead the dough. The high forces create high instantaneous loads on the motor, which can result in audible mechanical and motor noises, vibrations, variable motor speeds, and use of greater amounts of current to knead the dough. All of these effects are undesirable for the consumer. The motor must also be sized to accommodate the instantaneous loads, which requires a larger motor than is otherwise necessary, which increases the cost to the consumer.